A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes
by Artemis101
Summary: The gang is back and just getting used to the pretty smiles and happy lives. But when four more shadows of the past come from the Isle with a sinister plan, remove all magic by using the most powerful spell in existence "A True Loves Kiss". (I do not own any of these characters except for a few OCs in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mal woke up to a usual morning in Auradon. Light, dyed pink streamed in through the windows, blue birds chirping away, and the usual smell of bluebells filling the room.

Mal groaned and rolled over on her feather pillows, "Evvie! Do you have to spray that every morning?"

"Sorry. It's not like there's anything else to smell." Her roommate, and best friend, Evvie answered from the dresser on the other side of the room.

"Sure there is." Mail sat up and rubbed the sleep from here eyes, "Bacon, eggs, waffles... You name it, I'd rather smell it." She peeked an green-gray eye open to look at the ex-evil-princess. Evvie looked radiant, like always, her deep blue hair streamed down in elegant waves. Her deep blue brown eyes were already decorated with heavy but lightly applied make-up. Her tan face was blushed and polished, and her lips were apple red. She wore a black leather jacket over a white blouse and black jeans.

"You look good." Mal commented, throwing the white blanket off her legs and heading into the dorms bathroom to wash off.

"I know. And I'm not even done." Evvie called back.

"I figured as much." Mal muttered brushing her hair and doing her own version of makeup. Her fingers braided a portion of her hair to create a small pattern. She then crossed back to the closet and pulled out a purple, ripped top and black tank top. Why Evvie thought hanging up the shirts and folding the jeans was a good idea Mal will never know.

From a drawer beneath Evvie's feet she grabbed the faded green jeans and slipped them on. Her black boots were all that was left from her home on the Isle.

The Isle. The Isle of the Lost, where all the villains and their evil sidekicks were booted off to. Including the dead ones. As Mal grabbed her book off the window shelve she could still see the place where she grew up and lived with her mother, Maleficent. Yes the Maleficent, as in the one the tried to curse a baby all because she wasn't invited to a party. From Mal's position she knew that the kids that they went to school with would be up and stealing or tricking the food vendors into getting breakfast of gross coffee and spoiled bread on the way to the graveyard for class. And off in the distance was the Forbidden Fortress where Mal's g- friends, first really bonded.

"Do you miss it?" Evvie's soft voice asked from behind her.

Mal pushed her lips out, still staring it down, "If we were still there, we'd be ditching school and stealing anything we wanted." She watched as lightning struck the force field.

Evvie laughed, "And you would be screaming at one of us to do better. I don't miss that."

"But it was home." Mal sighed and looked at her roomie. "Let's go get breakfast."

\- ️-

"Dude! Wake up!" A soft but angry voice grumbled.

"Leave me alone!" Diego De Vil grumbled. After a late night jamming session he wanted nothing more then to roll back over and fall back to sleep even if his mattress was ripped and falling apart.

"No. We move out now." Anthony Tremaine spoke sharply the softness in his voice long gone. When Diego opened his eyes he could see the deep red hair, bright green eyes and lightly tanned skin. He looked as much like his dead mother as Diego looked like his aunt. "School starts in twenty." He spun away and opened the blinds, letting the dim sunlight spill in to the room.

Groaning, Diego ran his hands through his black hair. The boy had curly black hair with white roots, gray stormy eyes and freckles framing his small nose. His red leather vest was draped over his bed post, while his black jeans were sitting at the foot of his bed. Many people compare his looks to his cousin, Carlos.

Carlos, the doggie-loving traitor. The Auradon hero after helping to defeat Maleficent. Did Diego believe it? Sure he did, Carlos could never make an evil plan let alone follow one that was pre-made by the most evil of them all. But did Diego hate him? Absolutely not. He was envious. Carlos got a happy ending while Diego, who never had a mean bone in his body, was stuck on the Isle of the Lost.

"Are you coming?" Anthony asked sharply, turning back around.

"Yea give me a second will ya?" Diego stood up and pulled on his pants and vest. He fluffed his hair and moved to the door. "Let's go."

Anthony grinned a grin any girl would fall for. He almost looked like a prince in a white torn blouse and deep black jeans. He wore his favorite golden locket that his grandmother gave him. Anthony looked like he belonged in a palace.

As he walked out the door they were greeted by Ginny Gothel, the only blood related daughter of Mother Gothel. Her curly black hair was pinned up in to a braided bun, which was different then usual, and her maroon dress brought out the silver flecks in her black eyes. "Hi boys." She sang, latching on to Anthony's arm.

"Morning." Anthony said smoothly, wrapping a hand around hers.

"Nice hair." Diego commented. He knew full well that Ginny had a huge crush (borderline obsession) on Anthony, so the compliment was empty of emotion.

She grinned and flicked it, "It's all the rage in Auradon. Mal wore it like this for the coronation. I saw it on TV and had to try it-"

"Take it out." Anthony dropped his smile and shrugged her off.

Diego watched her face fall. "Why?"

"Because I said so!" Anthony snarled, and she grabbed the main bobby pin and let it fall, breaking out over her shoulders.

The mention of any of the traitors resulted in this mood swing. Anthony had the harshest reaction to the names, but the parents did the worst.

The Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella all disowned their children.

"Just because we hate them doesn't mean we can't dress like them." Ginny grumbled.

"Do you want to be regarded as a traitor?" Anthony asked.

"Some of us already are." A smooth voice came into their ears. Diego's hands automatically went to his pockets, knowing full well what Felicia Failicer was up too. Her thieving skills were only bested by Jay, the son of Jafar.

"Yes, because we were born to be evil." Anthony said, glaring at the tall girl standing in the doorway, her thick straight black hair was curled at the ends, with a red ribbon pulling it back.

Felicia smiled and slid out from the shadow, her purple eyes teasing Diego into breathing a little faster. "Chill out, little man!" She laughed, sending chills down his spine, "I haven't taken anything... Yet."

"Stop it." Diego mumbled.

"Let me think about that... No." She laughed again, "It's to much fun." Her slender frame joined the group as they walked to the graveyard.

"Enough, Shadow." Anthony commanded, his presence suffocating hers. He threw an arm around Diego, "Don't let her get to you." When he nodded Anthony dropped his arm. "As for those good-doers, they might as well be dead to us. And if I ever see them again I will make their life a living hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to say thank you so much for reading this!**

 **Once more I don't own any characters in this chapter. In future chapters there will be some OCs.**

 **Ok I'm gonna let you read, enjoy!**

"Good morning!" Evvie slid in to her seat at the picnic table. Jay and Carlos were already sitting down, digging into what looked like waffles. Mal smiled at the two boys.

Jay the taller and the oldest the group had the thick brown hair that tumbled in long threads over his shoulder, his red letter man jacket brought out the red glint in his brown eyes. His charming and bad boy smile made almost everyone swoon. "Good morning ladies." Jay smirked, "What no Ben?"

"Yea, you two are almost inseparable." Carlos the youngest and shortest joined in. His white hair with black roots curled into a small fluff, his freckles made him look ten times younger and his big black eyes with white flecks shone out in laughter. He wore his usual black and white vest and black jeans.

"I just haven't seen him yet this morning." Mal shrugged but twisted the small golden ring with the royal seal on her finger.

Ben, sweet, idiotic Ben. Her boyfriend and secretly her true love. She refused to tell anybody about how she dreamed of dating this dirty blonde hair and blue eyed prince. And when he smiled it would light up the entire room even when she was in the evilest of moods. Ben was everything and when they were apart it was a rare moment.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon." Evvie said, placing a hand on Mal's arm. "Anyways, who did the chemistry homework?"

As the daily morning chatter in the group commenced Mal glanced around at the other tired students. Aubrey, the perfect daughter of Sleeping Beauty, was flipping her curled chocolate colored hair over her shoulder as she brushed her lips on Chad Charming's hand. Her large brown eyes watching his crystal blues. Lonnie, the trouble making daughter of Mulan, with her wavy faded brown hair and warm gray eyes was laughing with Jane and Doug. Jane, the shy child of the Fairy Godmother, had her short black cut braided up in a more appealing hairstyle, while Doug, the son of Dopy, in his white dress shirt and orange bow, kept stealing glances at Evvie.

"Good morning beautiful." A voice whispered in her ear. She felt a thump on the wood and smelled the fresh lemony smell that trailed Ben around.

Mal smiled and spun to him, "Morning."

"Sup Ben!" Jay reached over and fist-bumped the king.

"Hey guys." Ben grinned, it was lopsided but happy. He reached for Mal's hand on the table and took it in his own. "How are you guys today?"

"Wonderful." Carlos grinned.

"Well your day is about to get a whole lot better." Ben leaned back pulling Mal back with him.

"Yea?" Mal leaned into his shoulder, "Why's that?"

"I convinced my parents to do something." Ben hesitated, watching the four of them for a reaction. Evvie sent a worried glance around and straightened.

The young king took in a breath and said, as though in one breath, "I have invited four more children from the Isle of the Lost, to attend school with us."

The silence stretched all around the breakfast area, and was broken with chatter of the new news. But the four ex-villains started in shock at the newly crowned king. Four more? Four of their old hometown coming here?

"Who?" Carlos broke the shocked stare down.

"Mother Gothel, Dr. Failicer, Lady Tremaine, and your brother." Ben replied, his confidence slipping.

"I don't have a brother." Carlos shook his head, "You must mean my cousin, Diego."

"Well, either way they are coming here." Ben sat forward, "I want relations to improve, and if I can help you guys, I think I can help them."

"But those four were our rivals." Jay said, surly remembering the gang fights that they had, "And a lot of times, they bested us."

Evvie nodded, "I just think it's best they stay under surveillance while they are here."

"They're not prisoners E." Mal scoffed, "Look I know these four, we all do. If they do anything out of line, we'll put a stop to it."

"I knew I could count on you." Ben wrapped Mal into a hug. "They are to arrive soon, hopefully tomorrow morning."

"And we will be there to greet?" Evvie asked, her dark eyes widening.

"I would never let old friends not say hello." Ben stood up as the first bell rang, "Now let's go set it off."

-?-

As the final bell rang Anthony heard his name called softly to the front of the class. His grandmother was waving him down to come speak with her.

The Lady Tremaine, looking regal and tall in her long wine colored dress, sat with her hands folded on the desk. "Hello Anthony."

"Grandmother." He bowed his head slightly.

"Anthony, I have some news for you." She leaned forward, her glass blue eyes glaring, "You, and your little gang are to travel to Auradon and begin classes there."

Anthony almost fainted, Auradon Prep! Where the traitors were? Where happy endings supposedly go to everyone like candy during a parade? Disgusting.

"Why?"

"Because the King requested it." Lady Tremaine told him, "But I have a job for you."

"Anything, Grandmother." He raised his head a little in curiosity.

"You will be given an object that puts a backup plan into action. I need you to lead it to victory." His grandmother explained.

"What's the object?" He asked, knowing full well he might not get the answer.

"I'm not sure, but it is cursed." She grinned, "Soon that little traitorous brat will get what she deserves."

"How is it cursed?" Anthony asked again, his mother must know if she was that keen on revenge.

"You'll learn soon. Now off to the headmaster's office, you'll get the details there." His grandmother waved him out the door.

Anthony didn't look back as the dungeon door swung close behind him. His two cousins, Danielle and Deborah, stood giggling behind the stairs, their curly black hair and dark blue eyes watched him cross the hall under the stairs. "Hiya cuz!" One of them called out, but he ignored them. He hated his cousins, their shrieking voices and high pitch giggles were the bane of his existence. If only his mother chose to take him with her to Auradon.

Cinderella, his step aunt, convinced the council that Anastasia was not a threat to the good people. After being banished and separated from her husband, and Anthony's father, Cinderella pleaded to allow her own step-sister come back, as long as Anthony stayed on the Isle. Why Cinderella hated his gut even though they never met was a great question. But he still wondered about his long gone mother.

What was she like? Did he look like her? Could she really sing as well as his grandmother said? Or was she more like her sister? Shrieking and screaming? Did she wear dark colors or bright colors? The questions circled his mind day and night, but never got answered.

As he rounded the corner, he saw the spot where Mal's gang used to sit. He could still picture Jay, the charming thief, leaning against the banister; Evvie, with her small hand mirror out sitting at his feet; Carlos with his head down and fixing his fake fur vest, sitting just below Evvie; and Mal, standing on the highest step, her purple hair a flag amongst the dark colors of the school, glaring at everything. Anthony won't admit that he missed them, but no one had the gut to take that spot. It was holy ground now.

"Hey! Anthony!" He was ripped from his thoughts by Felicia, who was waiting for him with the others outside her father's office.

"Did you here the news?" Ginny asked, automatically latching on to his arm. "We are going to-"

"Auradon. Yea I heard." Anthony snapped, "And there's supposed to be some revenge plan."

"Yea." Diego stood up, "But our dear headmaster wouldn't tell us until you got here."

"Well now I'm here." Anthony nodded at the door, "Let's go talk."

The gang all filed in, and Anthony took up the rear. Felicia was in the front, seeing as it was her dad's office, then Diego and then Ginny. Anthony recalled creating his little crew for the first time.

Felicia was the first to join, since they knew each other from birth, and then Ginny who became lost after Evvie teamed up with Mal, Diego never wanted to join him, in fact they hated each other. But Anthony was the puller of strings and knew something that held Diego close to his side. Anthony grinned to himself, blackmail is a wonderful mind controller.

Dr. Failicer sat forward in his tall wooden chair, his hands dealing out Tarot cards and then reshuffling them in his slender hands, as the teenagers sat down in the stools across the table.

Behind him stood the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella De Vil. The stared down the four until their eyes lowered down to the ground. "Failicer, the plan." The Evil Queen commanded.

"Right. Here's the deal: you four will go to Auradon and get revenge on Mal and her little gang." He started, "And here is the object you are using." He pulled a small black box out from under the table, "Magic don't work here but it will there. In here is a locket that Maleficent cursed a long time ago. The locket is for Mal, and Mal only. Make up any lie, and story, you want just as long as it gets around her neck and then wait, as soon as she kisses her precious Ben and reads the spell, it will activate. Understood?"

The teens nodded but Ginny spoke up, "What does the curse do?"

"That is not for you to know." Jafar answered quickly, "But it was Maleficent's back up plan and will make her original sleeping spell look like child's play."

Anthony took the box and opened it, the locket was a pure silver in the shape of a dragon scale. Inscribed on the front was an M in cursive. "It's beautiful."

"But deadly." Cruella handed over a small vile, "For you Gothel." Ginny grabbed it and looked at the small amount of golden liquid inside, "It's a liquid version of Rapunzel's hair. Use it wisely."

"We will meet at Lady Tremaine's in the morning for departure." Jafar said, raising his hand to price out a new item for his store.

"And how are we supposed to do get Mal to read the spell and kiss the King?" Felicia asked in a dull voice.

"You're evil, I'm sure you can figure it out." The Evil Queen waved a dismissive hand.

"Then we'll do it." Anthony placed the locket in his bag.

"Good." The Evil Queen smiled, "Oh, and one more thing." She paused at watched as the teenagers looked at each other with confusion, "Give our traitorous children hell for us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

 **Sorry for the late update promise I'll be on track next time!**

 **Ok, so in this chapter I introduce two OC's Ray and Angelic, however none of the other characters belong to me!**

 **Thank you and enjoy!**

Four Weeks Later

Felicia pushed her way past the large group of jocks on her way out of goodness class. The past week was going by so slow, that she actually tried to pay attention to what the Godmother had to say. She shoved her torn bag higher in her shoulder, and sighed, how she's going to endure it for much longer she may never know.

After the talk they had on the Isle with the Evil Queen about the necklace, even Anthony wasn't too keen on using it.

According to the Evil Queen, Maleficent stored a curse inside the locker. The curse activates with a true loves kiss and places the wearer and anyone else around them into a deep sleep. It then makes everyone face their love in the first form. According to Dr. Failicer, true love's kiss is extremely powerful magic. How this was going to free Maleficent, was anyone's best guess.

Mal, however, was another problem. Getting her alone was like trying to escape the island, utterly impossible. Every time they tried, she would be surrounded by other princess, her gang, or Ben. And when she was alone, she never had time to talk. Felicia leaned against a rail, her shadow mimicking her movements.

That was the nice thing about Auradon, her shadow could actually leave her side. Sure, it was connected, but her voodoo magic allowed her to stretch it out, explore, which she couldn't do on the Isle.

The Isle seemed so far away. She wasn't really a sentimental person, but the light in Auradon was going to give her a killer sunburn. But her shadow's seemed to love it, they tortured all the other's: stealing, looting, tugging chairs out from princesses, pulling pranks. It was glorious.

Felicia leaned against the railing, huffing out a breath. Below her was the courtyard area, filled with brightly dressed princess, princes, and sidekicks working on homework or their lunch. Her shadow leaned up against the nearby wall, watching the people with her. It then grinned and attempted to jump the rail, but Felicia pulled it back because someone else joined them.

"Hi." He said, his large brown eyes sat in his chocolate skin. He was tall, taller then Felicia was. He had this pearly white smile plastered on his face, with a piercing on his lip. He was handsome, (not that Felicia cared) in his green short sleeve sweater with a white blouse and red bow tie.

"Hi." She turned back to the courtyard, uncertain what about him made this encounter feel so familiar.

"I'm Ray, it's Felicia right?" He asked, watching her.

"Yea. May I help you?" She was stunned by his easy going nature and thick Bayou accent.

"We've never met, but our parents' know each other." Ray smiled wider, "My parents are Queen Tiana and King Naveen. I was hoping we could be friends, you know break the chain?"

Felicia laughed, "I think you need help picking friends."

"But I'm looking for friends on the other side." He said in a fake scary voice. Felicia just rolled her eyes, "Look ," He dropped the grin, "Give me one dinner. My parents' restaurant is always fun. I'll take you out and then we can decide to be friends."

"Whatever." She looked at him, "But I want something in return."

"Anything." He spoke the golden ticket, and Felicia jumped.

"I need to talk to Mal, you know the ex-villain, alone." Felicia watched as he sighed and shook his head, "What do you mean no?"

"I mean, getting Mal alone isn't an option. Ben see's her as a hero now, and placing a villain alone with her might send you back to the Isle." Ray grimaced, "I'm sorry."

Felicia sighed and looked out at the courtyard, watching as Mal settled down at a picnic table, snuggling into Ben's arm. Felicia wasn't disgusted by it, in fact she was envious. Having someone out there that loved you as much as you love them is difficult. But Mal and Ben had it all figured out, the kisses, the cuddles… it wasn't fair.

"They are such a cute couple." Ray interrupted her thoughts, "I'm sorry, I can't get you alone with her. But I'd still love that date."

"Sorry, but no." Felicia grinned, "But I don't do dates." She turned and walked down the stairs, ignoring the strange looks people gave her, then the gasps of surprise as people tripped from her shadow. She sat down at a picnic table, pushing Ginny over.

"Who's had luck?" Anthony asked, "I mean good luck not bad."

"Not me." Ginny sighed and fluffed her hair, "I attempted to give Mal a makeover but she refused. Said only Evvie can give her makeup tips."

"I haven't had luck either." Felicia pulled out a string and toyed with it, "What about you pretty boy?"

"Nothing." Anthony shook his head, "Diego?"

Diego wasn't paying attention, he was watching Carlos talk to some tall, copper-toned stranger, with wavy black hair. But his eyes were on the small brown dog tailing the two, and the smiles the boys' had. "I haven't tried." He said after a moment.

"We need to do this." Anthony grabbed his shoulder, "And we won't go back, or see anyone on our Isle again until we do." The two boys stared down each other, until Anthony leaned in a whispered something in Diego's ear.

Diego wrenched back, "Fine. You win."

Felicia didn't know what Anthony had over Diego, but she knew it was bad. Anthony was the blackmailer, he knew a terrible secret about everyone and everything. The fact that Anthony knew more about Felicia's own shadows then her was terrifying, and not in a good way. "We will get that necklace on her." Felicia swore, "Anyway possible."

They stopped talking as Mal came over to the table, followed by Ray and another girl with the same skin-tone as Ray, but curly short black hair. She wore a dark gray dress and sandals. "Hi." Mal broke in.

"Mal." Anthony answered shortly.

"Um, this is Ray and Angelic. Both are the lead members of the band here at school, the Blue Stars? You probably haven't heard of them." Mal introduced the twins.

"I've already met Felicia, but it's an honor meeting all of you." Ray smiled that easy going smile and Felicia blushed looking away in shame.

"Yea, same." Angelic was much more casual sounding, "Anyway, we heard that one of you has a band back on the Isle. Diego right?"

Diego sat up in excitement, "Yea, the Poisoned Apples. I am the lead singer and lead guitarist."

"Oh! Mal you were right, he would be perfect." Angelic got excited, "Ok, cool. Our band needs a new male lead singer and guitarist. My brother can't sing to save his life, but has excellent drumming skills, and I can sing but I can't play an actual instrument, and then there's Melody-"

"Angelic, you're rambling." Ray stopped her.

"Oh, yea, sorry, I do that when I get excited." Angelic blushed, "We were wondering if you want to try out? In the gym? At 3?"

Diego ignored Anthony's glare, "I would love too. If I knew where the gym was."

"I'll show you." Mal smiled, "Just meet me after our class."

"Sure thing." Diego smiled as the walked away, Angelic explaining to Mal about something going on after school with Ben.

Felicia leaned back, sending her sickening grin over to Anthony, with Ginny smirking next to her. "What?" Diego asked.

"I think we just found our way to give that curse to Mal." Anthony smiled.

\- ️-

Carlos sat back on the tourney bench, tipping his head back to stream the water into his mouth. The whole team was taking five, except most of them returned to the field for practice. Carlos took his time, watching the boys work was just as good as being one of them. Next to the bench, almost asleep was the brown mutt he adopted, Dude. But Carlos could care less if Dude was there, seeing as they both had the run of the campus, his eyes her focused on a single member of the team.

As much as he joked with Jay about finding the right girl and saving damsels in distress, Carlos preferred princes. Girls didn't interest him. Sure for a while he thought Evvie might have won him over, but as soon as he was introduced to Auradon things changed.

He met the team, Aziz, Ben, Amir, Chad, Markus, and the other boys opened his eyes. Sure Jay was always around, but Jay was a friend. Besides Carlos' heart already decided.

That night on the Isle, when Evvie told him about the Prince T.V program, Carlos turned it on out of curiosity. The special was on Aziz, the eldest son of Aladdin and Jasmine, and Carlos watched the whole thing, tying to learn as much about this foreign prince as possible. Carlos turned it off quickly, blushing even though no one was there, but the image of the copper skin, bronze eyes and black hair stuck with him. Even now, Carlos had a hard time not watching him.

"Hey! Carlos!" Ben yelled, "Let's go!"

Carlos nodded and took to the field, lugging his large, wooden shield. It wasn't that heavy anymore, but it was extra weight he had to deal with. He joined the team's circle and placed his helmet on.

"Ok, we are going to break into pairs and divide into two teams." Ben was explaining, "Chad with Markus, Jay with Sam, Amir and I, and lets do Carlos and Aziz."

Carlos froze, how was he supposed to do that? It was one thing working with Jay, or Ben, but Aziz? He wouldn't be focused at all.

"Alright, break!" The team split, running down the field, Carlos tailing Aziz, shield raised in case Jay threw the ball while they weren't paying attention. But when the ball came into play, Carlos took off. Aziz and him were the fastest members of the team, and with Carlos's somewhat good skills at guarding, they made a team to be reckoned with. Aziz passed the ball to Chad, Chad to Ben, Ben to Jay, and then Jay scored. As usual.

That's when it went wrong.

Carlos relaxed his arm and went jogging back into position when his own shield tripped him, sending him head over heels on to the ground. Of course the entire team stopped to watch as his shield fell on his face, almost crashing through the helmet. As Carlos felt the dust around him settle, he could hear the two coaches, Coach Shang and Coach Jenkins, come running onto the field. Carlos sighed and let his head fall back down to the ground. How humiliating.

"You ok?" Jay crouched next to him, "That was a nasty fall."

"Yea, I'm fine." Carlos said, half-heartedly.

"Carlos!" He heard Aziz join them, "Dude, what happened? Are you hurt?" When Carlos didn't answer Aziz went to lift his head, "Oh dear Genie, what happened? How many fingers do you see? Does your head hurt?" He held up two fingers.

"Two, Aziz. I'm fine." Carlos stood up, throwing his shield off him, "I just tripped and almost lost my head. It's the norm."

"No its not." Coach Jenkins finally joined them, "You were distracted, and you have been distracted for the past week. What's up?"

"Nothing Coach. Just got a lot on my mind." Carlos brushed the dirt from his shoulder, and when Ben leaned in to help him straighten up, Carlos leaned away, "Seriously. I just got a lot on my plate. I'll do better, promise Coach."

"You better, but take the rest of practice off. It was a nasty fall." Jenkins shook his head, "Jay, Chad, there's a recruiter here. Go back to practice."

"Can't I just walk Carlos back our dorm? Just to make sure he won't fall anymore?" Jay asked, though Carlos knew the real reason was that Jay really didn't want to play anymore.

"No. Get back on the field." Jenkins ushered Chad back to his position from the bench, "Aziz can go with him."

"Sure thing Coach." Aziz smiled and Carlos groaned inwardly, but Aziz caught the heated glance. As they started walking off the field and away from ear shot, Aziz rounded on him, "Do you hate me or something?"

"No!" Carlos quickly answered, not wanting to tarnish a good friendship.

"Then what was with the groan? And the way you've practically been ignoring me for the past few weeks?" Aziz stopped him, "I haven't done anything, have I?"

Carlos stepped around him, whistling to Dude, "It's nothing."

"Obviously it's more then nothing." Aziz muttered, "Sorry for whatever."

"Aziz, dude, its nothing to apologize for." Carlos rounded on him, spinning around, "Because its nothing you can fix!" When Aziz didn't answer, Carlos relaxed, "Forget it. I need a shower."

"I get it." Aziz answered softly. Carlos stopped and turned around, waiting for him to continue, "It's your cousin right? Is he upsetting you in some way?"

Carlos laughed, "No it's not my cousin. Diego drives me nuts, true, but truly I have other stuff on my plate." Wanting to change the subject Carlos brought up the announcement Ben made before practice, "What do you think Ben has planned that we have to be out front for?"

"Who knows." Aziz shrugged, "It must have to do with the Rose."

"Rose?"

"Yea, the Enchanted Rose? I saw some guards carrying it up to his dorm room this morning."

Carlos started towards the door to the dormitories, and held it open for his teammate, "What exactly does the Enchanted Rose do? I thought the magic it possessed was gone."

Aziz walked up the stairs, "The magic it originally had is gone, yea, but the magic that proves True Love? That never goes away. According to legend, the Enchanted Rose will glow when held by the giver's true love. But like I said, it's a legend. The last time anyone ever saw it glow was when Beast married Belle." Aziz stopped at the top of the stairs, "My parents told me about that."

Carlos grew silent. He was always taught that True Love was for weak-minded people, and created a weakness in powerful people. Carlos always questioned if it were true or not, because someone had to love his mother to create him. And besides, Carlos would probably never find his true love, if it did exist.

"Hey, what's your dorm number again?" Aziz swung open the door to the hallway.

"5B" Carlos answered, "Do you believe in that?"

"What?"

"True love?" Carlos followed him down to his dorm.

"Well of course I do. My mom and dad found it, without weird magic flowers. Why shouldn't it exist?" Aziz asked.

Carlos looked down in shame, forgetting that True Love was a normal thing for people here, where as on the Isle, if you fell in love you were week. That's why Jay only did an hour with each girl, except Mal and Evvie. "It's different where I grew up."

Aziz grabbed his shoulders, which threw Carlos into a whirlwind of emotions, and stared in to his grey eyes, "Carlos, no matter where you come from, or where you grew up, there will always be love." Aziz's lips were so close, and they looked so… Carlos pulled from his grip.

"I guess so." He opened the door for his dorm, "I should get changed."

"Yea." Aziz turned, with his head slumped.

"Hey, Aziz?"

"What?"

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

Diego nervously toyed with the velvet box, waiting for Mal to round the corner. They were supposed to meet before his audition for the Blue Stars, but that wasn't bothering him. It was the locket inside the box that was spooking in. Planting the necklace on Mal would taken a skill Diego didn't have, lying. He knew Mal trusted him, but Diego was an awful liar. But Anthony (screw him) needed him.

Diego sighed, Anthony was the worst friend possible. When Anthony first blackmailed him, Diego didn't think he would go through with it, but when Cruella found out, literal hell broke loose. Diego didn't even think it was that bad of a secret, but that was on the Isle. Here, if someone found out that Diego murdered somebody, he would be sent back for sure.

Murder may be too strong of a word, but there was a reason that Diego was raised by his aunt until he was 15. His own parents weren't exactly the nicest thing that came to the planet. But they were his parents and murder wasn't just evil, it was horrendous. No one on the Isle approved of murder, even Maleficent. But after the brutal beating his mother gave him, he had enough.

His family didn't originate on the Isle, in fact he was born in Auradon. But every sunny day had a shadow. His mother was very similar to his aunt, the same insanity, the same hellish ways. Diego would receive a beating weekly while his father just stood by and watched, never offering anything to make the pain stopped. But the night he turned ten he had enough. He remembered the feel of the kitchen knife in his hand, his ten-year-old self shaking in terror as he entered the master bedroom. He recalled standing over the bed, watching the steady breath of his mother's chest rise and fall. His father wasn't in the bed, but that thought wasn't cycling in his brain. He raised the knife and lunged down, ignoring the gut-re scream that came from her, ignoring the blood soaked sheets. When his father walked in, Diego swung around and killed him as well.

"Diego?" Mal ripped him fro his memory.

"Hey." Diego smiled, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Nervous?" Mal asked, smiling easily as she lead him to the gym.

"Yea," Diego nodded, "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"We can talk later. Ben wanted to see me right after this. In fact he wanted to see the whole school…" Mal trailed off, "I wonder what it was all about?"

"Who knows?" Diego shrugged, "But can we talk now? It's kind of urgent."

"Diego, you can't stall." Mal pushed open the doors, reviling a stage set up with the band getting ready.

"I'm not-" He tried to step in front of her.

"Please. I know you, you're one of the worst liars in the whole world." Mal rolled her eyes.

"Mal, I swear to you, I'm not stalling." Diego swung his backpack forward, "I even wrote songs for the audition. But I need to talk to you. Now."

Mal glared at him, which he forgot was absolutely terrifying. The gray-green eyes became a cold hearted glare. H tried to keep a steady gaze but when the green part glowed, Diego had no choice but to just drop it. He turned to the group that was chatting on the stage.

He recognized Angelic and Ray, but the pale ink black haired girl with sea foam green eyes was a mystery. A very nice looking mystery. "Hey guys." Diego waved.

"Diego!" Angelic rushed over and hugged him, "I'm glad you came! You remember Ray, my brother. And this is our electric guitar enthusiast and vocal back up, Melody. She's the daughter of Ariel, and the most amazing senior ever!"

"Nice to meet you." Melody grinned and blushed, her voice was high but sweet.

"Hi." Diego smiled, "So what do you want me to do? I have a couple of songs that I wrote back on the Isle. But they might be too dark for here…" He held up the song sheets.

"Actually we could go for some dark music." Ray hopped down from the stage, "May I?" He took the papers and read them over, nodding his approval. "Angelic, check it." He passed them over to his sister.

Diego could see the similarities between the twins, starting with the voices. Angelic was more southern sounding, almost like Felicia, where Ray sounded more like Dr. Failicer, smoother, darker. Their faces were the same except for the eyes, Angelic's were a deep chocolate brown where as Ray's were a copper color. But that was where the differences stopped.

"I like it." Angelic smiled and hopped back on the stage. "Lets try it out."

Diego smiled, and blushed when Melody offered a hand to pull him up. "Don't be nervous." Melody handed him a guitar, "The band could do with a change in our style. Otherwise we would never make it to the top."

Diego nodded as he swung the guitar strap over his shoulders, he strummed a chord and the whole world disappeared.

Music was his life. His escape. He didn't need to worry if Anthony was going to tell his secret, or wonder if Mal was going to see right straight him. On the Isle he had to fake a bad voice, but here, he could sing as loud and as well as he wanted. The band followed his lead as they played out the song and Diego finally felt free.

Mal leaned up against the wall, watching the band. They were good. Perhaps better then the 40 Thieves, the one band both her and Ben agreed on. If the Blue Stars ever gained a break then they might make it big. She watched as Diego and Melody sang a line together, smiling as the two blushed right afterwards.

Auradon is changing him.

It was also changing Felicia, she caught the Shadow-girl flirting with Ray just before finding Diego. Felicia would never admit it, but they had something special. But the two others were a problem.

Ginny still thought that personal beauty was the most important thing in the whole world and made both Evvie and Mal late to class when she decided to give both girls a complete makeover and almost choked Mal with a silver locket.

That locket. Every single time Mal was by herself, Anthony would approach and attempt to plant in her pocket. Which of course failed, Mal was the best at what she used to do, pickpocket. So planting something was just as easy to stop. Diego hadn't even tried, and in fact she had a suspicion that the locket was going to be the topic of conversation.

The audition came to a halt with cheers and shouts from the band, and Mal clapped her hands as well. Diego had this huge smile on his face, and seemed breathless from playing and singing. "Awesome job." Angelic high-fived the group, "And Diego, welcome to the Blue Stars." She pulled from her pocket a black bandana with a blue star on it, "We all have something similar to this. Wear it to concerts and performances ok?"

"Yea." Diego slipped it around his wrist.

"Good." Angelic, "See at rehearsal next week."

"Sure thing." Diego hopped off the stage, and stood next to Mal.

"Aren't you guys going to the front of the school, Ben is going to propose-" Ray got elbowed by Melody who quickly covered it up with "A new law proposal!"

"Yea, we'll catch up." Mal watched as the three of them walked out of the gym, "Ok Diego what is so urgent?"

"This." He pulled the black velvet box from his pocket, and opened it showing the silver locket, "It's yours."

Mal shook her head, "I don't recognize it."

"You wouldn't. Your mother was supposed to give it to you when you succeeded in steal the Wand. However when you failed, or changed your mind, she never got the chance to give it to you. As Anthony and I were going through your old stuff we found it and thought we should save it and give it to you." Diego explained, without looking at her.

Mal blanked, her mother was going to give it to her? Impossible, her mother hated her… didn't she? Maleficent never gave Mal anything, but then again Maleficent was never proud of Mal. Maybe this once, if Mal had done what was asked of her, then perhaps the story Diego was telling her was true. Mal reached out to take the locket, and opened it. Inside, folded on a parchment was: "A spell."

"What?" Diego asked.

"It's a spell." Mal read it out loud, " _A dream is a wish your heart makes, perhaps a dream you missed. So open my mind and release it with a true loves kiss. Rewind the time, place the lives now into the past. Rewrite and renew."_ Mal didn't realize that her right hand was making the M in the air, activating the spell.

"What does it do?" Diego asked.

"I have no idea. I've never seen it before. But I will wear it." Mal put the locket on, with the spell inside the locket, "Thank you Diego. This means a lot to me. Now come on, lets go see what Ben has up his sleeve."

A green, smoky tendril snaked itself around the school, latching on to the hearts of everyone. It opened their hearts, digging in deep to see what each person wanted. Once it was found the spell sat still waiting for the fateful kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

A green, smoky tendril snaked itself around the school, latching on to the hearts of everyone. It opened their hearts, digging in deep to see what each person wanted. Once it was found the spell sat still waiting for the fateful kiss.

Mal stood beside Evvie and Jay, Carlos was on the other side of Evvie. The four of them were to the right of the top step, leaning on the trees that lined the stairs. Ben was at the top, speaking to Snow White and her crew of cameras. He wore his crown and usual royal blue jacket and kaki pants. Mal was enjoying the sight. They didn't really get to hang out today, since he was busy with whatever was supposed to happen. His parents were standing near the doors and chatting with the Fairy Godmother. Mal saw Queen Belle glance at her with a small smile and Mal waved back.

Both Belle and her Beast looked like royalty, Belle wore her sunny yellow sundress and silver sandals, her auburn hair was rolled up in elegant curls and her golden diadem sat proudly on her head. Beast wore a similar uniform to his son, except he wore a smaller version of the King's crown. Mal guessed that when your son takes over the kingdom, the father gets demoted.

Mal was pulled from her observations when Jay broke the group's silence. "Does anyone know what is actually going on?"

"No." Evvie shook her pretty head, "Even Audrey doesn't know." She nodded towards the princess who stood with her perfectly blonde mother. "And if she doesn't know, then no one does."

"Awesome." Jay muttered.

"Aziz thinks it has to do with the Rose." Carlos interjected.

"I was wondering why Ben pulled that out of the museum." Mal told them, "When I asked, he told me it was for 'research'." Mal stared at it, wondering what on earth was Ben plan?

The Rose was nothing special, it looked liked any other rose, with a crimson swirl of pedals, and a dark green stem with sharp thorns. The only difference was the pale purple glow surrounding the flower inside the bell-jar. But Ben explained the importance of it too many times, how it can prove the love is true, or something like that.

Suddenly the crowd grew quiet and Mal watched as her prince stepped up to the podium. She noticed that Anthony, Felicia, Ginny, and Diego were standing toward the back of the group, arms crossed, and Anthony looking very pleased with himself. She also noticed that they stood in front of the camera with the Isle's emblem, which sent the broadcast to the Lost for viewing.

"Friends, family, subjects." Ben started, "You are, perhaps wondering why I invited you here." He glanced over and smiled at Mal, "As many of you have already seen, and many of my classmates asked about, I have with me the Enchanted Rose. It's power to glow in the presence of any true love is legendary and is, of course, real. As tradition states, the King of Auradon must choose a wife and marry her almost directly after crowning." (Mal had to hold back a laugh, the tradition was so old fashioned!) "However, the girl that I have decided upon marrying probably wouldn't be up for that. In fact, she's going to hate me for even doing this."

Mal suddenly became self-conscious and grabbed the Mirror from Evvie, who tugged it back and whispered, "What are you doing? You look fine."

"Mal, the daughter of Maleficent, will please join me?" Ben turned and offered a hand to her.

She blushed, furiously, and grabbed his hand. "You're right _Benny-boo_." Mal hissed, "I am definitely going to hate you!"

"Just smile." Ben escorted her to the center of the stage, "I promise to make it up to you." He left her standing there and removed the Rose from the jar. Crossing back across the stage, he knelt, "Mal, I knew the day we met that it was destiny that brought us together. Even though, at the time, we weren't friends and weren't dating, I felt a strong pull. I know you feel the same. So will make me happier then light and marry me?"

Mal hesitated, and glanced at a beaming Evvie, who nodded her approval. She sucked in a huge breath and whispered, only enough for Ben to hear, "Yes."

Ben stood up and leaned in hugging her tightly, "We have to kiss holding the Rose together. Sorry." He breathed in her ear. He then held up the Rose in between them. Mal looked up at him, and he smiled a devilish grin, "Don't be scared."

"I'm not." Mal grabbed the Rose, pricking her finger, "Now what?"

Ben slipped a hand underneath her hair, rubbing his thumb on her neck, "Now we kiss."

He leaned close and pressed his lips to hers. Mal leaned in, feeling as breeze pushed her closer. "Ben?" She whispered into his mouth.

"Yea?"

"Is the magic supposed to be green?" Mal felt him pull back, fear radiated in his crystal eyes.

"No, it's supposed to be purple…" He trailed off, glancing over at his terrified parents, who stumbled trying to get away from the smoke that swirled around their feet. Mal spun around to watch as Evvie swatted at the smoke, falling backwards on to Carlos who already grabbed Dude and was holding above his head in order to avoid it. Jay was already down, his eyes closed as though he was sleeping, and he wasn't the only one.

Mal spun around to look at the crowd. Panic was erupting, many people had fallen down, and twice as many were stumbling, tripping over their own two feet to try and get away. But in the back of the crowd, she could see Anthony grinning, though his eyes were suffering to just stay open, over a sleeping Ginny, Diego, and Felicia. When he suddenly collapsed, Mal's eyes widened.

The spell in the locket.

"Ben!" Mal clawed at the necklace, spinning around, but saw that her brave prince had fallen, arms out as if to grab her. "BEN!" Mal crouched down, shaking her head when she felt the weariness start to seep in, "Ben, please wake up!" She shook his shoulder without much effort. "Ben please!"

A crack of lightening attacked the sky overhead, and with the final step, Mal collapsed in to a deep sleep.


	6. Annoucment, Announcment, Announcement!

**Ok real quick:**

 **The next few chapters are directly linked to the original movies. I did change around a few lines but it supposed to follow the original characters.**

 **Just so you know:**

 **Felicia, Ray, Angelic: MY OCs! I wrote this before Freddie was introduced so I decided not to change the story.**

 **Anthony, Diego, Aziz, and Ginny were all mentioned the book at least once so I don't own them.**

 **I also don't own any of the other characters or Disney Descendants. I also do not own any Disney created content except for this fanfiction!**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 **Ok New chapter right after this.**


	7. Chapter 7

"You look lovely darling!" A very cheerful voice resounded in her ear. Mal blinked, staring into a mirror that was in front of her. Her hair was piled on to the top of her head, while stray curls fell in to her eyes. The dress was old fashioned, as Evvie would say, and fell down over her feet. It was a light purple, almost lilac with ruffles and sparkles decorating the skirt. Her sleeves dipped under her shoulder, and into long sleeves that stopped at her knuckles. The corset part was extremely tight and Mal could hardly take in a full breath.

"Thanks…" She glanced around. The bedroom itself was unfamiliar, it had a light colored wall with a darker background, both purple. There was a large 4 poster bed with maroon curtains pulled aside wrapped in dark red ribbon. In all honesty, Mal hated it. "Where am I?"

"Darling you have been here for weeks now! The Master's home is your home now." The voice replied, looking around Mal found the source.

"You're a teapot." She stated, looking at it, "Mrs. Potts?"

"Yes darling. Now hurry up! Master is waiting." Mrs. Potts did a nodding motion, pushing against her ankles.

"Does the wardrobe talk to?" Mal muttered, glancing warily at the mirror that was attached to it.  
"Yes. I do." The door swung shut and the voice was much higher, "Now run along to dinner."

Mal was pushed out the door and escorted down the hall by Mrs. Potts and a yapping footrest. Mal, somehow, didn't trip over the long dress and heels. Her mind barely processed the golden gilded hallways and plush red carpets, in fact she was trying to figure out where she was.

She finally stumbled out it to a opening, a large staircase was spilling out on to the floor but her eyes were on the… thing.

It was about 6 feet tall, with thick light brown hair covering the body, like a wolf mixed with a bear. It was wearing an old fashioned blue suit, complete with a yellow belt. It bowed low and Mal got a good look at the eyes, the gentle blue eyes and a name clicked.

"Ben?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Hi." Ben walked down the stairs, pausing as she rushed to catch up, "I like the dress."

She wrapped her hand on his arm, "Why do you look like…"

"A monster?" Ben finished for her, "I actually look like my dad, before Mom kissed him. What I would like to know, is why I look like a beast?"

"Great question." Mal answered, "I think it might have to do with a curse."

"Curse?"

"Diego. He gave me this locket-" She reach up to grab it but it was gone, "It's gone."

"You're not making sense." He smiled, which she found familiar in a scary way, "But that's normal when it comes to magic, I guess."

They had entered a long room, with a equally long table, Lumiere (she guessed because it was a smiling candlestick) was on the left side of the table beckoning Ben to escort Mal to her chair. The table was covered with silver trays and plates, pilled high with food that Mal knew she couldn't eat with this corset on. Ben pulled the right end's chair out for her, letting her sit with comfort, he crossed the room and sat down.

"Le tus start whif ze zoup." Lumiere said in his thick French accent, and two silver bowels were placed down.

Mal watched as Ben struggled to stay polite and sip his soup. Each time they went out for dinner and he got a similar meal, Ben would pick up the bowl and drink, telling her that it was a family thing.

Mal ate it with ease, trying hard not to laugh, almost choking when Lumiere helped him clean his suit with a cloth napkin.

Behind her, something, it looked like a coat rack, was playing a violin. The tune was something Mal had defiantly heard before, something as old as time… She swayed gently in her seat, unsure what she was supposed to do. She smiled as the violin twirled around the table.

"You're supposed to ask me to dance." Ben muttered from across the table, "Like now."

Mal glared at him, "You know full well I don't dance."

Ben laughed, "Yea, well, the story has to go on." He stood up and held his out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Mal slipped her hand into his and got dragged out on to the dancefloor. The music intensified, with the large grand piano and a cello adding in their melodies. The ballroom was huge, the floor was a sleek honey brown, with widows for walls that overlooked the gardens. Above them was a ceiling painted with clouds and naked babies, which Mal really didn't understand.

Why naked babies?

"They're supposed to be Cupids." Ben explained, as he spun her to face him.

"Why are they naked?" She whispered, getting him to laugh.

"No idea." He twirled her out, extending his other arm to pull her back to his chest. She sighed and rested her head on his chest, feeling him swell in pride. She closed her eyes, just enjoying the warmth and softness he was emitting and felt herself fall in love.

" _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream."_ Audrey spun the red coat around, ignoring the owl head that was pretending to be a prince, avoiding stepping on the rabbits that hopped around in leather black boots. Her brown hair swirled in elegant curls, and the dark colored dress that brought out her pale eyes. Jay couldn't look away and was extremely tempted to run out from his hiding spot and join her. But he was also embarrassed over his attire.

Instead of the leather he was so used to, he wore a black shirt with a high collar and a long brown tunic over it with a black belt and brown pants. His boots were the only thing not cloth and a hunting knife sat on his waist. Jay really didn't want her to see him dressed as something he wasn't. Then again, Jay looked really good. Also the horse that was pushing him, made him almost fall out of his hiding spot.

As Audrey neared the tree, something possessed him to jump out and join her, " _The way we did once upon a dream."_

Audrey pulled away, startled and confused, "Jay?"

"Hey." He smiled, tucking a stray hair behind his ear.

"What are you wearing? You look like my dad but when he needs a haircut." Audrey hid her grin behind a perfectly polished hand.

"Yea, the outfit is a bit much." He agreed, "So um, nice forest animals."

"It's strange isn't it?" She twirled, "I mean, where are we? Why are we dressed like my parents? And why are you my prince?"

"Those are some great questions." Jay laughed, eager to catch her hand again, it was so smooth in his that he needed it back.

"Hm." Audrey sighed, "Come, walk with me." She offered her hand which he slipped in to hers. They strolled down a river, avoiding rocks and strange lumps. They spoke of everything and nothing, joking and laughing until they reached a cliff overlooking a waterfall and settled on a rock.

"You know, I'm surprised." Audrey commented.

"At what?"

"At the fact I can talk to you without wanting to barf." She smiled.

"Yea, me too." Jay smiled back.

She sighed, "I always thought my prince would be Ben, but since you're here everything is changing."

Jay looked down at her, confused, "What?"

"Like, the two of us just seemed to fit together so perfectly. Too perfectly. It was if I was always in a dream, and never really woke up. But when he did that little thing for Mal, I did. And I saw you." She looked up at him, "I was stupid."

"I didn't say it. You did." He laughed, finding it easier to talk to her now, "But yea, I see what you mean."

"I'm glad." She rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm really glad."


	8. Chapter 8

Carlos was just about ready to freak out.

First this strange outfit that both showed way to much of his stomach, second he was awoken from the nicest sleep he has had in awhile, by loud music and stomping, and third, there was a freaking tiger in his bed. The room he was in was nothing like he had seen before, it had long flowing curtains dyed blue and white, that covered an open balcony. The walls were a soft yellow, with blue and golden pillows thrown together to form a bed with a light purple silk blanket. There was a mirror and a dresser, both golden as well. A large red door was cracked open and Carlos could hear the faint sound of drums and shouts from outside.

Carlos crossed over to the balcony and looked out. It seemed that a huge parade was going through the city streets. People had lined the area, almost blocking his view of the peacocks and random wild animals. In front were guards carrying bells announcing the person in the parade.

" _MAKE WAY! FOR PRINCE AZIZ!"_ They sang.

"Oh no." Carlos shook his head, "No singing please."

" _SAY HEY! IT'S PRINCE AZIZ!."_

"Great." Carlos watched as the parade came down the street. He laughed as who he presumed to be Genie, dance around, shapeshifting into different people to appeal to the crowd. Wait, did they say Aziz? Carlos squinted at the large elephant marching in the middle. There perched like, well, a prince was Aziz. Arms crossed over his chest, with his charming smile, Aziz looked perfect. Carlos watched as he waved and blew kisses out to the crowds. When he caught his eye, Aziz smirked and resumed his charade.

Carlos rolled his eyes, enjoying the show. If he was correct, (and Carlos usually was) something happened when Mal kissed Ben, and magic caused him to wake up in Aggriba when Aziz's parents were an actual thing. Whether it was the future or the past, Carlos could hardly care. He just wanted to know how to get out of this place.

Suddenly the whole palace shuddered and Carlos ran out into the hallway, down a flight of stairs and into what looked like the throne room.

" _Prince Aaaaazzziiizzzz!"_ Genie finished singing with a long slide on the floor. Aziz slid down the elephants trunk, ending with a flourish of his hands.

"Sup?" He winked at Carlos, who just stood there gasping.

"Care to explain?" Carlos gestured to the sight.

"I prefer to live in mystery." Aziz jumped from the elephant, crossing the room to him, "How ever being inside of a mystery is strange. What is going on here?"

"I have some clues. But your grandfather is kind of freaking me out." Carlos beckoned to the small, old, man.

"Right. Act like you don't want to be owned." Aziz muttered.

"Ok." Carlos said slowly, "I am a person! Not an object!" He spun around and stormed off, back to the room he was in before.

Carlos waited a good long hour, playing with Dude, pacing and waiting. Finally Aziz swung over the balcony, and sat down on the floor.

"So what is the clue?" Aziz asked.

"Mal accidently placed a curse on us." Carlos replied.

"And we are here in Aggriba why?"

"Playing out a story. I think." Carlos shrugged. "But why am I the princess?"

"Because blue looks better on you then on me." Aziz laughed and then stood up. "How's this: we wait it out, go for a fly on my magic carpet and hang out?"

Carlos looked at him in surprise, "Seriously?"

"Don't you trust me?" Aziz held out a hand and Carlos hesitated, "Trust me."

"Ok…" Carlos said slowly and slipped his hand into Aziz's, letting the world become his own cocoon.

Evvie leaned over the well and sang three notes, brushing her hair from her face. Doves had gathered around her, twittering and cooing. She was dressed in the ugliest outfit in the whole world, it had an off white underpart with a dark tan corset and torn brown skirt with odd patches. The shoes that were on her feet were strange cloth clogs that she wouldn't be caught dead in at Auradon Prep. She didn't know exactly where she was, but the building was recognizable from her mother's description of the place.

With stone white walls, and large windows, the castle was a sight to behold. She recalled Doug talking about how it stood abandoned, since Snow White didn't want it anymore. They were supposed to have their official first date there (or is it here?) but then for some reason, Evvie passed out.

The last thing she remembered was leaping for joy as Mal and Ben shared their first True Love kiss. Then Jay fell over and pushed her, causing her to push back as Carlos tripped on his own two feet. Evvie could also see Doug attempting to run to them, but failed, falling on his grumpy cousin George. Then she was asleep, having this odd dream.

Evvie heard a loud voice call out from above her, but didn't dare look up.

"Mirror, mirror…" Her mother chanted, though Evvie knew that the woman wouldn't recognize her own child in this state. She sighed, hating that phrase at this point. Where was her mirror?

The more time she thought about the mirror, she started putting pieces together. The magic that came from the kiss was the wrong color, then there was the whole passing out thing… Mal had done a spell. A dangerous one at that. And whatever the spell was, it sent Evvie here, to her mother's old castle, dressed like Snow White before her glory days.

Evvie looked into the well, remembering what Doug told her about the wishing well back at Auradon Prep. If she spoke a wish into it and the well echoed back it was an actual wishing well. She looked at her reflection, tucking a strand of dark blue hair away behind her ear.

"I'm wishing!" Evvie called, but nothing happened, she gave out a frustrated sigh realizing she would have to sing the damn song.

" _I'm wishing."_ She sang, and listened as the echo reached her ears. "Maybe I can speed this along. _I'm wishing for the one who I love to find me today!"_

"Today?" Came a weak reply from beside her. She glanced up in surprise, to find Doug just standing there looking utterly hopeless.

"Hi." Evvie smiled, "You look… handsome."

"I feel ridiculous." Doug looked down at his princely outfit. The tunic was white, with puffy shoulders. A blue shirt and brown pants made him look like her had extremely skinny legs. And the square hat with the large white feather kept falling into his face. He was missing his glasses, so Evvie got a better look at his warm gray eyes.

She laughed, "I don't know the style works for you."

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes, "Any idea what's going on?" Evvie explained her hypothesis and watched his reaction. "Is there a counter curse?"

"Maybe. But I don't do magic." Evvie sighed, "However there might be a way to communicate with the others." She glanced up at where the throne room was. "That mirror can do anything. We just need to get to it. But I have a feeling a lot of strange things will happen, like a bad kind of strange."

"What do you mean?" Doug asked.

"I think we have to play out the story of Snow White, with us as the main characters. But we need to get to that mirror."

"Then let's mix it up." Doug caught what she was saying and the two smiled, before sneaking inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

 **Finally had time to actually write. Then I totally forgot to upload. On my private stuff, this fanfic is almost over :(. However! I plan on writing more!**

 **Again I don't own anything belonging to Disney or Disney Descendants.**

Anthony grinned at the sleeping masses in front of him. It was a sight to behold, all the colors of the different clothing mashed together was incredible. It was too easy tricking Mal that the spell effected them too. But Felicia was already picking through the bodies, grabbing golden and silver trinkets off of them. Ginny was sprawled out on the steps leading into the school, twirling a crown she pinched from the Queen's head as Belle slept at her feet. Diego was standing behind him, still in shock over what had just happened.

"Close your mouth." Anthony instructed, barely looking at him.

"They aren't dead… right?" Diego asked stepping forward.

"No, they are not dead. Just dreaming." Anthony stepped over a passed out Lonnie, crossing over to Felicia. "Anything good?"

"No." She shook her head, letting loose a part of her black hair. "Ginny already got the crown, so there's nothing left." Felicia bent down, picking up Ray's watch. "What's the plan now?"

"We wait." Anthony took the watch from her, placing it on his own wrist. "For Maleficent."

"And we are sure she's going to show?" Ginny asked.

Anthony didn't answer, because he didn't know. In all truth, the plan was never clear from the start. He thought that the whole place was going to fall asleep, not just the heroes, so the fact that they were still awake meant something, he just wasn't sure what. Anthony watched as Diego scrambled over to his cousin, turning him over. "He was eating dirt." Diego said apologetically.

"Whatever." Anthony waved a dismissive hand, "Felicia, send out your shadow. Find Maleficent."

Felicia looked down, right into her shadow's eyes, and nodded. "Done and done."

"Good." Anthony looked around, his eyes landing on the fallen Enchanted Rose. He scooped it up, ignoring the grunt from the passed out king. "This could be a nice present." He glanced up at Ginny, "Here."

She shook her black curls. "I'm not really a rose person."

He shrugged and tucked it into his belt. "Is that shadow back yet?"

"Yes sir." Felicia nodded, "Maleficent is still in lizard form, in her little cage." She glanced around, "What do you suggest we do?"

"Now we figure out how the hell to break this curse because it was obviously a failure." Diego twisted the bandana around his wrist, he bent down over some black haired girl with a pale completion, who wore the same bandana in her hair like a ribbon.

"No!" Anthony yelled, picking up a rock and chucking it at his head. "I will not fail at this. _We_ will not fail at this."

Diego ducked, "What do you suggest then? Hm? Stand here, watching over sleeping bodies? Anthony, we failed!" At his last word, a large boom ricocheted around them, throwing all of them off balance. They spun, watching as golden light exploded across the sky.

"What. Is. That?" Ginny stood up, dropping the crown with a clatter.

"The Isle's barrier. It's shattered." Diego gasped.

Anthony smiled. This was the plan after all, to override the magic just enough to shatter the barrier. He laughed, watching as the bridge formed, listening to the shrieks of delight from the villains and their sidekicks.

They succeeded.

Mal scampered to her feet, banging on the door to the cellar that she was thrown into by Gaston. She banged on the door, trying to push it open. But it was locked from the outside. Why Ben had decided to send her away made no sense. It wasn't like the short, stout man blubbering next to her was her actual father, but he insisted that the story had to continue, no matter what.

"Gaston! Let me out!" She yelled, banging on the door, "I swear on Maleficent's name, if you don't I'll make you miserable."

"Who's Maleficent?" her 'father' asked.

"No one." Mal replied, she felt hopeless. She knew the story, Gaston would lead a bunch of hunters and mercenaries to the castle, all hopped up on anger and hate, and to slay the Beast, or well, Ben in this case. This must've been what Belle felt, all those years ago. Hopeless. She collapsed on the wooden crate near a window, tears running down her face. "What am I going to do?"

"Now, now dear, we will think of something." The old man took her in his arms.

She didn't push him away, the feeling was somehow familiar, like someone did this to her long ago. But right now she couldn't dwell on it. A strange sound was coming from outside, like a thumping and mechanical wheels that needed oil.

The two rushed to the door, peering through a crack. There was a large machine that Mal could barely describe and she had seen it before, in the museum. The front of it had an axe that was swinging wildly.

"LOOK OUT!" The old man grabbed her and threw her to the back of the cellar, just as the machine came barreling in, and exploded into a fiery inferno. Mal stood, her eyes falling on a teacup that was dangling and bouncing from a spring.

"Chip?" Mal picked him up.

"You have to try this thing." He squeaked. Mal laughed, she was surprised at his white teacup form. She only knew him from when he was human, with curly blonde hair and gray eyes, always making jokes and pranking other staff in Ben's castle.

"Later." Mal rushed out of the cellar, grabbing a tall draft horse that was already saddled. She was guessing this was Phillippe, Belle's trusty steed. She swung up, holding out an arm to her 'father'. "Get on. We have to hurry."

She spurred the horse into action, letting unknown instincts guide her. Leaning forward, she felt the wind rip at her face. She never rode a horse before, Ben kept swearing that he would teach her someday. It wasn't that difficult, she kept her shoulders down, head forward with her eyes up, heels down. She flicked the reins, then learning that doesn't work, she kicked with her heels.

They were galloping through a dark wood, with trees that reached out thin fingers to scrape at her. She tucked, avoiding the pulling on her hair. "Come on boy." She kicked again, letting the horse give it all he got.

A few moments later, Mal galloped into the courtyard of the castle. She stopped her horse, dropping the old man off the horse. She looked around, trying to find the entrance as chaos reigned around her. Men were scrambling from a glowing, fiery, inferno of a palace. This was the palace that Ben lived in Auradon? It's a mess. There were random pans beating heads and butts, as disturbing as the scene was. She looked up at a sudden shout.

"GET UP!" Gaston shouted, "What's the matter Beast? To kind and gentle to fight back?" She watched in horror as Gaston laughed, and went to rip off a stone arm from a gargoyle, swinging it high above Ben's head.

"STOP!" Mal screamed, throwing an arm in the air.

Ben looked up, "Mal?" She could've sworn she heard him whisper.

"Gaston no! Please!" She screamed, begging to whoever brought her here that Ben would live.

Stumbling, Mal watched in awestruck horror, as Ben spun around, stopping the stone club from crashing down on his head. She gasped when she saw the arrow protruding from his shoulder. "Let's go Phillippe!" She kicked the horse into a gallop, earning a rear from him. The broke into the doors, ignoring the sudden crash of lighting from the rainy skies. It was her doing, the lightening. She seemed to have that effect on the weather. She jumped from the horse's back, sprinting up the stairs to the west wing. Passing the shattered mirror, she turned into the room with the broken window and Enchanted Rose, which only had a few petals remaining.

"Come out and fight!" She heard Gaston roar over the thunder. Mal startled as a sudden crack near her symbolized Gaston's wild swing at a gargoyle head. "Where you in love with her Beast?" She didn't have much time. "Did you honestly think she'd want you, when she had someone like me?"

Mal scampered in to the room, stopping to catch her breath. Her eyes wandering over the darkened room. The rose was still a sight, even with the petals wilting away. She breathed out, running a hand over the glass case. She had to save Ben, she didn't have an option.

"It's over Beast!" She heard Gaston shout and with a crack of thunder, Mal heard the most disgusting words ever spoken, "MAL IS MINE!"

"Ew." She hissed, that guy was like 20 years older then her, and she really didn't want to have his two idiot sons to call her own.

A sudden crash on the wall beside her startled her from her thoughts. Ben had thrown Gaston into the wall, on the outside. She rushed to the balcony, watching as the final events unfolded. Ben lifted Gaston high, holding him by his neck, twisting so Gaston dangled above a ravine. She almost laughed as Gaston's wild grey-blue eyes turned fearful and he kicked and screamed.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" He blathered, "Anything!"

Mal watched as Ben tightened his grip, then relax it, throwing Gaston down in front of him. "Get out." He growled, throwing the hunter away.

"BEN!" Mal called down.

He spun around, and Mal fell into those dashing blue eyes that held a kind soul, "Belle?" He asked softly.

She held out a hand for him to grab, tears threatening to fall again but in this storm, it would be easy to hide. He climbed up to her, his eyes glued to hers. She knew she looked like a mess, with her purple hair swirling in different directions, her magenta dress with a white apron swished around her legs, and her black cape was whipping the air like a flag. She grabbed his giant paw, pulling it close.

"Belle." He whispered, "You came back." He placed his other hand in her hair, running through it. But just as she was enjoying it, he screamed in pain, and fell backwards.

Gaston had gotten up and sneaked up behind him and stabbed Ben in the side, throwing them both off balance. Ben was reeling backwards, and Mal, desperate to save him grabbed his red cloak. But Gaston wasn't so lucky. He fell, screaming and cursing, in to the ravine. Never to be seen again. Or at least until the original Beast decided to bring him back from the dead to suffer a fate worst then death.

Mal tugged Ben over the banister, falling on top of him when he collapsed on the balcony. She pushed her wet hair from her face, ignoring the blood on her hand from the gash on the side. His eyes were closed, as she turned him over with a grunt. He was so still, hardly breathing. "Ben?" She breathed, watching as it came out in a soft white mist. He shuddered as he took a breathe. Tears began free falling down her face, leaving hot spots, and dirt.

Mal brushed his face, feeling him suddenly come to life. He shuddered in a breath, "Mal, you came back…" He muttered.

She sniffed, "Of course I came back. I couldn't let him-" She froze, then rested her head on his chest, "Ben if something had happened to you… it would be my fault." She sat up, "If I didn't cast that spell, none of this would've happened."

"No, no. I always knew I had the Beast inside me. Maybe now it would be better off to let it-" Ben touched her face, as she sharply shook her head. "I'm just glad we got cursed together."

She smiled, holding is arm and hand to her face. Then it became lank, and limp, falling away from her. His eyes and head rolled back, as he let out one last sigh. She covered gasp, shock running through her veins. "No." She whispered, shaking his shoulders, "No! Please Ben, please don't leave me!" Mal buried her face in the maroon clock he was wearing, her shoulders shuddering with each snob that wracked her body.

"I love you." Mal whispered, only audible to Ben. Unknown to her, the last petal had fallen, ignoring those three precious words. The servants and maids started tearing up, learning they will never be humans again. She was still crying, clutching at Ben's torn white shirt. But around her the rain was slowing as something else took it's spot.

Blue, purple and white bolts of magic were raining down on her, leaving glittering dust wherever they touched. The wind had started to pick up as well, and Mal felt a heavy weight push against her. She leaned back, eyes widening as Ben was picked into the air, golden light emitting from him. She watched in fascination as he took on a more human form. His human form, before collapsing to the ground. Mal was shocked, magic, good, pure magic was working here.

Ben stood up, which she lunged into, wrapping her arms around the warm, solid but soft body. She breathed in the familiar smell of old books and fresh cut grass, running her hands along his arms and back, weaving her fingers into his honey colored hair at the base of his neck, and of course, staring into his eyes. "Its you." Mal whispered, "I broke your curse!"

He grabbed her chin in his forefinger and thumb, brushing the remaining tears from her eyes. "I knew you would." He leaned in, kissing her, his lips so soft against hers. "Mal.." He murmured. They both were so entranced with one another, they missed as the dust spiraled around them, before shooting up into fireworks that lite up the whole forest.


End file.
